1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a processing chamber for a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are usually manufactured by performing a series of unit processes. The unit processes may be performed in one or more process chambers. Therefore, a semiconductor wafer containing the devices is required to be loaded or otherwise transferred into the chamber(s).
According to one technique, the wafer is loaded into a chamber using a wafer cassette and load port module. The cassette and module are usually sealed during transfer to prevent contamination. A plurality of wafers may be stacked in an inner space of the cassette such as a front opening unified pod (FOUP). The door of the cassette may be closed to seal of the inner space of the cassette. Then, the cassette may be moved to a load port of a chamber or other processing apparatus. The door of the cassette may be opened while the inner space is sealed.
When the cassette is positioned on the load port module, particles are usually generated as a result of contact between the cassette and module. The particles may be distributed across the surface of the module, thereby introducing contaminants. The load port module may include a status sensor to detect these particles. Upon detection, the load port module may be stopped to prevent the wafer from being loaded into a next process chamber or other area or apparatus. The load failure of wafers due to these particles (and/or other sources) frequently occurs in proportional to the precision of the status sensor.
When the load port module is stopped, the particles are manually removed from the load port module and the module is re-worked by an operator. This reduces the efficiency of the module and the overall efficiency of the manufacturing process.